Quidditch World Cup Week
by Etern
Summary: What happens during Quidditch World Cup Week should really stay at Quidditch World Cup Week... At least, in Ron's opinion. D/H


Quidditch World Cup Week

By: Etern

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related characters.

A/N: Well, this is my first slash Harry Potter story with Draco and Harry. You know, I never understood that pairing until I started, out of curiosity to read it, and long and behold they're good! I guess that just goes to show that one should expand their horizons, huh? So this is my little tribute, I guess, to them. It's based on the concept of Spring Break, and it's rather crackish when I think of it. But here it is. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a not so typical Sunday morning in the Great Hall. For starters, the conversations around the House tables were not that ordinary. Instead of the usual discussions and complaints on schoolwork and professors, each table was buzzing with the recollections of just last week, when the infamous Quidditch World Cup games had been held all week.

In celebration of the event, many students had stayed throughout the week by themselves because one, there was no apparition allowed near the Quidditch grounds, and two, it was the week where most wizards and witches tended to…lose inhibitions and party like mad, which of course, led to many quite interesting stories.

Ron Weasley would have been one of those who had interesting stories to tell if he had been allowed to go. Unfortunately, Snape, being the git that he was, had forced Ron to stay behind in the hopes of teaching him more after the bad marks he had received in Potions. But really, Ron figured that he had just kept him behind to torture him, and, of course, if the wicked gleam in Snape's eye all last week was any indication, he had been right.

So Ron, having been deprived of not only seeing world class Quidditch players but had missed out on all the wild parties the Week had to offer, figured that at least his best friend who had gone would at least have some sort of stories to entertain him with.

Ron was sorely mistaken.

"Oh come on Harry," the redhead whined with a scowl, "you must have done some sort of crazy thing! I mean really, it's only to be expected!"

Harry Potter only sighed into his morning cup of coffee and rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ron, the whole point of Quidditch week isn't to get completely trashed! It's simply to enjoy Quidditch!"

Ron gave him a dull look. "Sure, but can't you enjoy Quidditch just the same when your smashed? I gave you that case of Firewhisky for a reason, you know! What did you even do with it?"

"Gave it to some guy so that he wouldn't scream out who I was and cause a stampede," Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I really hate who I am sometimes."

"You are so bizarre, mate," Ron shook his head, staring incrudously at his best friend. "Most people around here are still all hyped up about the Week, and here you are moping! Did you at least have any fun? Did at least something good happen to you?"

Harry hesitated for just a moment, his eyes flickering down to the table, and next to him Ron beamed. "Oh, so you did! Come on Harry, you can tell me what happened!"

Harry bit his lip and pointedly looked away from his friend's overeager gaze. "Er, shouldn't we wait for Hermione?" he tried.

"Oh come on Harry, you know she'll only gripe at you for whatever happened! She's so against the Week that it's unbelievable. So just tell me now…please?"

Harry set his mug of coffee down harder than he should have, if the many odd looks he received were any indication. "No Ron, nothing happened. At all. I had a nice charming week with Lupin and Moody, that's all. Really, shut up about it. Now."

"Well I can't now that you've gone and gotten all defensive! What, did you get in a fight? Did you have raunchy sex?"

Despite himself, Harry twitched. Ron's smile was triumphant.

"Aha! So you did have wild sex! Oh my god, this is great! Who was the girl? Does she go to Hogwarts?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, looking around him desperately. "Er, no! No! It was…nothing…"

"What?" Ron gaped, "Now I know you're bloody crazy! How can you call _sex _nothing?!"

Harry shot him a warning look from the corner of his eye. "Drop it Ron."

Ron's gape of incredulity grew even more severe. "What?! But I need—"

Luckily for Harry and unluckily for his friend, it was at that moment that the owls arrived, and Harry glanced up in time to see Hedwig land right in front of him, a slim letter clutched in her beak.

"Oh, is that a letter from her?" Ron said giddily as Harry took it, petting Hedwig absently as she flew off again. He studied it for a moment, ignoring Ron who was now starting to jab him in the shoulder.

"Go on Harry, open it! She'll probably say that she wants to meet you again. Oh, she might even want to go on a date!"

If Harry was disturbed by Ron's eagerness when it came to his sex and relationship life, he tried not to show it as he carefully began to open the letter, biting his lip all the while. He had a bad feeling…

"Er, Ron?" he paused, the letter half open. "Maybe I should read it on my own later. It could be very private and—"

"What?" Ron gasped at him, "No bloody way you aren't! I need to know all about her, damn you! I mean if she wants to date my best friend, I have to at least know a little about her!"

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing from one look at Ron's excited face that arguing was not an option. Regretfully he pulled the letter out, which was only a slim piece of paper with elegant handwriting on one side. Intrigued, Harry leaned forward to read it, forgetting that Ron was there reading over his shoulder as well.

_Potter, _

_I know I told you that we would never work out, and I still mean it. We're too different, you and I, and we fight on different sides, as I'm sure you know. Actually, you probably know all our differences, so instead of blathering on about them like a ninny, let me get straight to the point—_

_Despite our differences, I want to be with you. The week we spent together changed a lot of things; I had no idea that you were so flexible, dear. I can't go back to be your enemy, not with the memories of all our…interesting snogging sessions. You look damn good in the color green, I might add._

_So what do you say, Potter? I'll be wanting to know, and soon. So hurry up, damn you, and give me an answer. _

_I'll be waiting. _

_Your sexy Slytherin, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

By the time he finished the letter, Harry's face was a bright red. Inside his chest his heart was racing with hope as he slowly lifted his eyes to the Slytherin table, only to see grey eyes staring back. In that instant, just as it is in all cheesy love stories, the world seemed to freeze and stop until it was just them, staring at each other longingly across the room. In most romance novels, this was the part where they both leapt into each others arms, and Harry was all ready to go over to him and give him the answer when a choking noise to his left caught his attention.

Cue romantic mood dying as Harry looked away from those deep grey eyes into the purple face of his best friend. Oh yeah, the world was definitely back into motion now.

Harry had the grace to look abashed and the sense to feel horrified as he stared into that purple face, his mind scrambling desperately for an explanation. "Er, Ron? You know that saying? You know that anything can happen during Quidditch Week? Well, um…I guess that was…true." He finished lamely, flinching at the way Ron's eyes seemed to start bugging out of his head at him. It was quite creepy, actually.

"Harry…?" Ron whispered, his breathing erratic. "You and…Malfoy? What…?"

"Ron! It just sort of happened, okay!? And he had been so nice to me all week and—" Harry decided that it was better if he just shut up by the way Ron started twitching. Really, he looked like he was on the verge of an aneurism, and Harry was desperate to prevent it.

"Um, I didn't think he'd want anything more than the flings Ron! I'm so…sorry?"

Ron wasn't even looking at him anymore. The redhead's overly large eyes were trained on a point over Harry's left shoulder, and his purple face abruptly started to go pale. Harry turned and followed his gaze only, to his horror, to meet the cool grey eyes of the problem himself.

Draco Malfoy was smirking down at him with his arms crossed, his eyes flickering from Harry's horror stricken face to Ron's terrified, shocked one. He merely raised a brow.

"Problem, Potter?" he drawled, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, the Slytherin threw him a not so subtle wink that Ron, who was staring to fight his way out of his paralysis, noticed.

"Problem!?" the red head shrieked, ignoring the attention he was getting from the whole student body of the Great Hall as he pointed a faintly trembling finger up into Draco's face. "Yes there's a problem! You—You seduced Harry!"

Draco's smirk feel away into a sneer as a ripple of disbelief went through the Hall, and Harry, already mortified, promptly smacked his head down on the table in defeat as he decided to come out only when this was all over.

"I _seduced _no one Weasley! If you must know Potter came to me—"

"Likely story ferret!" Ron barked back, "As if Harry would ever come to you for…that! Right Harry? Tell him, Harry!"

But Harry, trying so hard to play possum, could only blush and slam his face harder into the table, not bothering to answer his friend. His silence, unfortunately, was enough.

"H-Harry…?" Ron whimpered, the passion of anger he had temporarily developed turning to ashes, "Oh god, tell me it isn't…"

"You know Potter," Draco sneered, "You should really restrain your Weasel; it really is getting to get too wild for my liking."

Ron was too traumatized at that point to even acknowledge the insult as his eyes, like everyone else's in the Great Hall, moved back and forth between the leering Draco Malfoy and the seemingly dead Harry Potter. There were no words for this.

"Hey Potter," Draco muttered at length, and Harry did little more than twitch to acknowledge him. "So I was just wondering what your answer to my letter was," Draco continued, well aware that the question would really only kill Ron even more as he tried to conceal his patent Malfoy evil grin. Of course he was right. Ron let out a wheezing sound that vaguely resembled the sound a drowning cat would make as his face adopted a purple hue yet again.

Harry did little more than start beating his head against the table.

"Potter don't do that," Draco admonished, watching him with a smirk. "You'll ruin your lovely face!"

Harry let out a groan and abruptly stopped his self beating as next to him Ron started choking on thin air even more.

"Draco, couldn't you have asked me this later?" Harry muttered, slowly raising his blushing face to glare daggers at his smirking boyfriend.

"Why? Then I would miss Weasley's expression, and where would be the fun in that?" Draco snickered, looking back in time to see Ron start gaping at him like a fish as the redhead started to find his voice again.

"Harry?" he said in a squeaky voice. "What? You…Draco…He…HARRY! How could…?"

"Jeez Weasley, what a way with words you have," Draco sniggered, only shutting up when Harry hit him in his side. Harry was eyeing Ron in concern, and was about to reach out to his friend when the Great Hall doors opened, and the last member of the trio entered.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to finish my essay for—"

It took Hermione a moment to take in the situation. She looked between the smirking Draco and blushing Harry, to the purple, horror struck face of Ron to the similarly shocked faces of her peers throughout the room.

"Hermione…" Harry began weakly, thinking that now Hermione would start freaking out on him. But actually, he was the one to be surprised when Hermione, looking back and forth between him and Draco, started to smirk as she took a seat on the bench across from them, still watching them.

"Oh, so I see you two are finally together," she stated nonchalantly, as though the fact that the biggest rivals of the school suddenly becoming an item was no big deal. "I figured it was only a matter of time."

Hermione pretended not to notice the incredulous looks she received from the entire room, even from Draco Malfoy, as she started the process of smearing jelly on her piece of toast.

"Hermione…?" Harry whispered, at that same time Draco exclaimed "Granger?!"

But both their calls paled in comparison to the explosion of one Ron Weasley. "Hermione!" he shrilled, standing up from the table in one violent movement. "You were in on this two!? You knew!? B-But how--?!"

Hermione was nonplussed as she bit into her toast, rolling her eyes lightly. "Oh Ronald, of course I knew; it was Quidditch Week after all."

Ron looked back in forth between the blushing Harry, the smug Draco and the calm Hermione and, the poor boy, promptly could not take it anymore.

He left the Great Hall in a sprint with a scream caught in his throat, deciding that it all had to be a nightmare, and that he would wake up soon.

Poor deluded Ron.

If there was one thing that Ron Weasley learned about Quidditch Week, it was that not everything that happens there has to stay there.

* * *

If you review, Ron's head might explode! I love that boy... there's nothing quite like bothering him! XD


End file.
